Sacrifice for Family
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Crys, Michael and Lucifer have a stand off at Stull Cemetery but someone has to make the greatest sacrifice to stop it all.


**I wrote this to try a different writing style (something non-comedic) while listening to Cold-play's Fix you and Watch me Bleed by Scary kids Scaring kids (dont listen to them while reading my cousin is still crying for some reason :P) Please review.**

Crys, Michael and Lucifer stood in the middle of Stull Cemetery contemplating who was going to make the first move.

"Brother please we can just walk away from this" Lucifer begged.

"No we can't" Michael shook his head.

"Yes you can Michael. God doesn't make your decisions, you do" Crys said.

"It is written that I have to kill Lucifer" Michael replied looking up.

"Michael don't do this. You will regret it" Crys said softly. Michael looked down at the black blade in his hand before sighing.

"I have to" Michael said firmly.

"I'm not letting you kill Lucifer" Crys stepped in front of him.

"Do you think I want this?!" Michael yelled startling them.

"Do you think I want to kill my brother?! I just want it to be over and it will end when I do what my father asked of me!" Michael finished.

"You raised me from my creation so it's only fair you end it" Lucifer tossed his blade to the side. Michael took a step forward but Crys placed her hand on his chest stopping him.

"Please" Crys whispered so only he could here.

"I love you so much" Michael whispered before he dipped his head down and kissed her softly while tears filled his eyes. Crys fisted her hand into his shirt before feeling pain sweep across her abdomen. She broke the kiss and looked down to see the black blade sticking out of her. Lucifer took a step back in horror as Michael gripped the handle of the blade.

"I'm sorry" He said kissing her again before twisting the blade swiftly. Lucifer turned his head and saw Dean, Alex and Kate hope out of the Impala before Castiel and Bobby appeared at the other side. Michael sunk to his knees when Crys did and pulled the blade out of her abdomen as a bright light emitted from the wound before it died down. Lucifer and Castiel felt weak and collapsed to the ground watching as Crys remained motionless.

"Cas!" Dean yelled running over to the angel. Castiel remained silent glancing at Lucifer every few seconds who was shocked. Kate moved over to Lucifer and knelt down beside him. Michael stood up with tears falling from his eyes before he disappeared leaving the angels shocked and the humans confused. A few minutes later Alastair and Crowley appeared not noticing Crys' body.

"Hello boys" Crowley greeted.

"Crowley" Dean gritted out.

"Lucifer?" Alastair questioned walking over to him.

"Huh so angels can cry" Crowley commented looking at Lucifer and Castiel.

"What happened here?" Alastair asked Kate.

"I don't know" Kate shook her head.

"Alastair I'm so sorry" Lucifer whispered.

"Sorry for what?" Alastair eyed him nervously. Lucifer allowed his gaze to go back to Crys making Alastair turn his head and stare shocked. Crowley narrowed his eyes at the two before turning around.

"Crys" He whispered rushing to her side. Crowley knelt down and pressed two fingers to her neck praying he found a pulse.

"She's dead" Lucifer answered for him. Alastair brought a hand to his face and placed it over his mouth before disappearing back to hell. Everyone looked up as cracks of thunder flashed across the sky.

"How?" Crowley asked looking up.

"Michael…she wouldn't let him past to kill me…so he stabbed her when she least expected it…then he left" Lucifer replied hoarsely.

"I'll call her parents" Crowley muttered placing a hand on Crys' shoulder before they both disappeared.

"I'll have Sam back to you in the next 24 hours unharmed" Lucifer said standing up.

"What?" Dean looked up shocked.

"It's over Dean and I'm sorry for causing you pain and grief" Lucifer sighed before disappearing. Castiel composed himself and stood up shakily.

"You ok Cas?" Alex asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine" He said before disappearing leaving the hunters confused.


End file.
